The present invention broadly relates to a new and improved method of and apparatus for processing printed products.
In its more specific aspects the present invention broadly relates to a new and improved method of and apparatus for processing printed products and, in particular, folded printed products or signatures.
Generally speaking, the apparatus of the present invention comprises at least one circulatingly drivable processing drum or cylinder having a highest point or apex and the processing drum or cylinder comprises radially arranged, outwardly open compartments.
The method of the present invention serves for loading such processing drum or cylinder.
An apparatus of this general type for processing printed products has already been described in the German Patent Publication No. 2,447,336, essentially corresponding to the subject matter of the U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,399, and which comprises a circulatingly drivable processing drum rotatable about its horizontal axis. Several transporting or conveying means for printed products, arranged substantially in parallel with respect to each other, are located with respect to this processing drum in elevated and transversely positioned relationship.
These transporting or conveying means are also substantially transversely positioned with respect to the rotational axis of the processing drum. Each transporting or conveying means comprises a transport or feed device with a circulatingly driven traction arrangement and possesses grippers affixed thereon for holding individual printed products, and is further subdivided into two superimposed sections or runs. Along the upper section or run the printed products are moved in a linear motion, while positioned in an imbricated, partially superimposed or overlapping formation on the conveyor system. The direction of feeding is reversed as compared to the rotational direction of the processing drum.
At the end of this first section or run the transport or feed device is guided over a deflection wheel or roll, is deflected by 180.degree. and is returned along the lower section or run. Within this second, no longer linear section or run, which instead has a curved course in accordance with the curvature of the processing drum, the feeding direction of the transport or feed device is in opposition to that of the superimposed first section or run. At a predetermined distance from and surrounding the deflection wheel or roll there is located a radially formed guiding plate or shield, used for simultaneously deflecting and guiding the printed products along their leading edges. During this deflection process the printed products, which are still held by the grippers at their trailing edges, are moved into a position which is, with respect to the feeding direction, forwardly inclined. The printed products are introduced into the compartments of the processing drum while in this inclined position. During the introduction of each respective printed product, the compartment exhibits substantially the same inclination as the related printed product. The lower section or run of the conveyor system is, as previously mentioned, constructed in a radial fashion, such that the printed products are increasingly raised from their inclined positions, until finally reaching a vertically suspended position. Thus, during this erecting process the printed products are maintained in positions corresponding to the continuously changing and increasingly vertical positions of the respective compartments of the processing drum.
As soon as the printed products have reached a vertical hanging or suspended position, the holding grippers open and release the printed products, permitting them to fall into the associated compartment.
This known arrangement thus comprises rather extensive constructive measures for bringing the printed products into a suitably inclined position or orientation aligned with the compartments, and permitting the proper, undamaged introduction of the printed products into these compartments.
In addition, Swiss Patent No. 370,423 describes a construction for processing printed products by means of feeding folded, printed products with their folded leading edges into receiving compartments or pockets of an intermediate conveyor. These circulating compartments are fastened to a rotatingly circulating chain. An auxiliary conveyor is provided for adding enclosures or inserts to the opened folded printed products within the receiving compartments. For this purpose, the auxiliary conveyor is arranged above the upper, horizontal run of the chain which carries the receiving compartments substantially parallel to this chain run.
The enclosures or inserts are held by the grippers of the auxiliary conveyor at their upper edges and are guided in a suspended position or orientation and in the same direction of motion to a location above the receiving compartments. The auxiliary conveyor is arranged at a predetermined distance above the intermediate conveyor or, respectively, the receiving compartments. The aforementioned distance is greater than the height of the enclosures or inserts. These enclosures or inserts fall into the opened printed products within the receiving compartments as soon as they are released by the grippers.
In this construction, the auxiliary conveyor and the receiving compartments are located parallel to each other in a predetermined region in order to bring the enclosures or inserts into a hanging position or suspended orientation aligned with the vertically positioned, upwardly open receiving compartments, ready to be released. The enclosures or inserts reach the receiving compartments in free fall, which limits reliable introduction into the receiving compartments to low conveying speeds.